thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Gia Mahan
is a character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Marla Sokoloff. Biography |-|Season 2= Girl Talk After Stephanie writes a song for Jimmy, Kimmy decides to get their old band "Girl Talk" back together again. Stephanie calls Gia who plays the bass guitar, and their old drummer Melissa, now plays drums for Beyoncé, so they replace her with D.J. Gia was walking a 5K for adult literacy before dropping in for band rehearsal. D.J. and Gia still do not get along. They play the only song they know "The Sign". After Gia needs a cigarette break - using a vape pen that smells like banana bread - she offers some to Stephanie and D.J. steps in and Gia and D.J. get in a fight. Stephanie decides to disband the band forever, yet still keeps her Friday night plans with Gia. |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever When Gia drives her daughter to The Tanner House to apologise to Jackson, D.J. finds out she is Rocki's mother. Every time she and D.J. see each other, they both do the whole fake greetings and compliments. Gia wants Rocki to hurry up so she can get to Pilates. Say Yes to the Dress Gia and Rocki walk in on Fernando singing Livin la Vida Loca. Gia recognises Fernando from her bachelorette party three years earlier when he danced under the name Zarro. Stephanie invites Gia to stay for karaoke but she is going for pizza with some hot dude from Tinder. Gia sends a text to Stephanie saying she can't make it back and Rocki has to spend the night there. When Gia arrives to pick up her daughter Fernando is singing Livin la Vida Loca again, she asks Rocki what she's wearing. Gia is in a hurry because Ray (Gia is pretty sure that's his name, it's past the point where she can ask), is waiting for them. Surrogate City Gia offers to be Stephanie's surrogate until she finds out she won't be able to drink - at all. Happily Ever After Stephanie calls in Gia to the Homecoming Dance at Bayview High School so Girl Talk (AKA The Godmotherz) can perform together. She arrives in full godmother costume. As they perform I'm a Believer Rocki dances with Jackson and Ramona dances with Chad. |-|Season 4= No Escape At Escape Room, after their host Lord Nigel Pennywhistle welcomes D.J., Steve Hale and Matt Harmon to his personal library and explains the rules of the game, Gia arrives. D.J. realises Gia is Matt's new girlfriend. D.J. thinks they should start searching for clues in the desk but Gia thinks they should start with the tiger head. Gia has had to escape a lot of rooms before because she briefly dated Charlie Sheen. D.J. suggest they split up into teams: Steve with D.J. and Matt with Gia. Gia finds a pipe with a note inside. Matt lifts Gia up to reach a note hanging from the raven. When Steve finds a metal dish he casually tosses it to Matt who joins it together with a metal piece he and Gia found earlier to construct a key. Matt and Gia place it into a keyhole in a machine. Organ music plays and the Escape Room doors open. Lord Nigel congratulates them and takes their photo. Driving Mr. Jackson Kimmy, Stephanie, D.J., Fernando, Matt and Gia attend the Bay Area Association Small Business Awards. The Prom When head prom chaperone D.J. confronts the person wearing an exposed back dress she discovers it's Gia. Gia is chaperoning because she needs the volunteer hours. D.J. catches Gia spiking the punch. When D.J. tries to take Gia's cup, she spills three shots of vodka over her dress. When D.J. and Steve kiss, Gia blows her whistle and tells them there's no kissing on the dance-floor. |-|Season 5= Moms' Night Out Matt, Gia, and Rocki arrive at The Tanner House. Matt needs D.J. to notarised a document. While in Las Vegas Matt and Gia thought "We love each other. Why not get married?" While D.J. uses her new stamp to notarise their marriage license, Matt discovers this is Gia's fourth marriage. When Matt finds out D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are going out, he invites Gia to go with them. Gia makes it her bridal shower. D.J. gives Gia a sash made out of toilet paper reading "Gia's Bridal Shower". When they enter the club is quiet, no band, no dancing. The girls dance until the manager informs them dancing is illegal. The city revoked the clubs cabaret license due to noise violations. Gia doesn't have the best track record with marriage but she really wants it to work out with Matt. She loves him. Stephanie wants to call it a night but as the girls are leaving brothers, Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Val Chmerkovskiy enter. When Stephanie tells Maksim and Val that dancing is now illegal, D.J. takes a stand. After getting everyone's attention in the club, D.J. gives an inspirational speech that ends in her stamping a napkin with her official notary stamp. As soon as she declares dancing legal at Euphoria again the music starts and Fernando arrives. The entire club dances to Footloose. Gia thanks D.J. for throwing her a great bridal shower before giving her a big hug. When they arrive back at the house D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, and Gia she-wolf howl as they go inside. Gia finds Matt asleep in a chair. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. After D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy ride a tandem bike to Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium, Gia reads their sixth clue. The final challenge is to build a sandwich at least one-foot high, using meat and lettuce alone. As the girls begin building their sandwich Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt arrive. Jimmy interrupts Matt and Gia's "cute-talk" for their next clue so the guys don't fall further behind. Gia tells the guys the clue. As the guys start the challenge, the girls finish. Gia tells the girls they must now deliver the sandwich to Steve and it must be fully intact, 12 inches tall. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. He thanks Gia and Janet for their help. Gia and Janet each pull out a flask. Gia has a hunch that they're gonna be best friends. Steve gathers everyone around. Steve wanted to make D.J.'s 40th birthday a really special day and give her something that she'd always remember. He pulls a draw-string to make the curtain fall from in front of the stage to reveal "Your Kids on the Block". Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo are on the stage. They dance and lip-sync to Fool me Once. Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Once drove through the carpool lane the wrong way and grazed a crossing guard * She has been married 4 times Galleries * Images featuring Gia Mahan * Gia Mahan Season 2 Image Gallery * Gia Mahan Season 3 Image Gallery * Gia Mahan Season 4 Image Gallery * Gia Mahan Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Images Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Guest Characters Category:Mahans Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters